Vuelve a mi
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Mini-Fic de 6 capis, posterior a HP6... Dumbledore en realidad no murio y se prepara la rebelion! Harry debe abandonar a Ginny en un ambiente de Guerra, ambos sufren por la separacion y la distancia, Ginny solo quiere que Harry vuelva a ella... ¿Volvera?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vuelve a mí…**_

**Resumen:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny terminan el Sexto y Quinto curso en Hogwarts con el peso de la supuesta muerte de Dumbledore, pero este en realidad este esta vivo y se esta refugiando junto con ellos en "La Madriguera", Harry y Ginny son novios y ya la familia de ella lo sabe y lo acepta, mientras Harry y Hermione se refugian en casa de sus amigos son aceptados como parte de la Orden del Fénix, se preparan para la guerra que esta por comenzar... Mini- Fic de 6 Capítulos…

**Capitulo 1**

"**Reuniones Secretas"**

Ginny se encontraba en la ventana de su cuarto en "la madriguera", miraba sin ver la puesta de sol, pensaba en Harry y en todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, se sentía muy feliz de estar con el no cabía en si misma de la felicidad, pero estaba nerviosa… Harry que estaba viviendo en su casa desde que comenzaron las vacaciones le había dicho que necesitaban hablar seriamente, el había estado hablando en secreto con Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix y eso a ella no le gustaba nada, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre estas reuniones secretísimas, le molestaba que Harry no confiara el ella como para decírselo y sobre todo lo que mas la asustaba era que estaba segurísima que tenia que ver con Voldemort y esa Guerra que estaba por venir… Ginny despertó de su letargo, miro su reloj y se sorprendió, ya era hora de cenar y seguro que su madre la regañaría por llegar tarde, bajo las escaleras corriendo y se topo con Hermione que iba subiendo precisamente a buscarla… Hermione también se estaba quedando en su casa ese verano por la misma razón que Harry estaban todos en peligro de muerte y "la madriguera" que había reemplazado al Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place como Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, era el sitio mas seguro para refugiarse…

-Ginny… tu mama esta histérica, dice que por que siempre tienes que llegar tarde a las comidas y no se que otras cosas mas… - le dijo su amiga

-¿En serio? Mi madre siempre se molesta conmigo por llegar tarde pero nunca se pone histérica…

-No se Ginny, todos están muy raros desde que salieron de la reunión esa a la que Harry tenia que asistir con Dumbledore y la Orden… esto me huele mal- le expreso preocupada

-¿me lo dices o me lo preguntas? Estoy muy nerviosa Hermy, tengo miedo de lo que estén planeando que haga Harry- le contesto

-Tranquila, que si Harry tiene que hacer algo no lo hará solo, Ron y yo no lo dejaremos solo...

-¿Y crees que yo si? No señorita, a donde el vaya iré yo…-le dijo altaneramente

-No puedes Ginny, aun eres menor de edad y sea lo que sea tendrás que hacer magia…-

-Bueno ya veremos, vamos que mi madre me va a matar…-

Salieron corriendo al jardín donde estaban los demás sentados alrededor de una mesa…

-Ginevra Weasley, hasta que por fin la señorita se digna a bajar a cenar…-la saludo su madre sarcásticamente

-Ya estoy aquí mama, no te preocupes… ya podemos comenzar a cenar- dijo dirigiéndose a la silla vacía que había al lado de Harry le dio un beso, le sonrió pícaramente y se sentó…

Harry le respondió el beso pero la sonrisa le salió torcida, cosa de la que Ginny no se dio cuenta… Harry estaba nervioso por algo, pero de eso tampoco se dio cuenta…

Al terminar de cenar Harry muy serio le dijo…

-Mi niña, ¿puedes darme unos segundos para hablar contigo?

-Si amor claro…

Se levantaron y fueron tomados de la mano hacia un sitio apartado del jardín… durante el trayecto fue que Ginny se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Harry…

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- le pregunto cuando llegaron a un sitio donde podían sentarse…

Se sentaron y Harry le dijo…

-Esto es muy difícil para mi decirte esto mi niña bonita…

-Habla de una vez, por favor…

-Bueno pero…

-Pero nada Harry, habla- le corto ella que estaba con los nervios de punta…

-Si me dejas hablar te digo…

-Está bien… dime-

-Mi niña mañana me voy…

-¿Qué te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le decía ella conteniendo las lagrimas

-Déjame explicarte por favor… te juro que esto es muy difícil para mi…

-Adelante, te escucho…

-Como sabes, la guerra esta por comenzar, y yo soy la única esperanza para derrotar a Voldemort, debo irme y enfrentarme a cosas tenebrosas, es la única forma de acabar con esto y de poder ser felices…

-¿pero que pasara con tus estudios? ¿No vas a abandonar Hogwarts verdad?

-Linda, sabes muy bien que todos creen que Dumbledore esta muerto, Hogwarts tendrá nuevo director y yo no tendré allí las libertades que necesito para realizar mi labor, además cuento con el apoyo de Dumbledore para dejar la escuela, dice que por el momento es más importante acabar con Voldemort…

-Amor, tengo miedo… yo quiero irme contigo, no quiero que estés solo…

-No estaré solo mi vida, Ron y Hermione estarán conmigo además de los miembros de la orden, tu no puedes ir por que eres menor de edad, tus padres o te dejarían y yo tampoco…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de hacer nada por ti y que soy una inútil que no sabe usar magia?

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso mi niña… Solo que no quiero que te pase nada… tu volverás a Hogwarts y estarás segura en el castillo… no soportaría perderte… eres lo mas importante para mi…

-Harry no quiero que te vayas… quiero que te quedes conmigo, que dejes que otro mate a Voldemort, no soportaría si a ti te sucede algo…

-No me pasara nada preciosa… pero no puedo dejarle esa tarea a nadie mas, soy el elegido y tengo que matarlo yo o el me matara a mi…. Es matar o morir…

-no hables así Harry, me da mucho miedo…

-¿Me vas a esperar?... digo ¿no te enamoraras de otro mientras yo este en mi misión?

-¿Cómo se te ocurren estupidez? Harry, tu eres el amor de mi vida, si no me pude enamorar de otro en todos estos años mucho menos lo haré ahora que estoy segura de que tu me amas…

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas por dejarte sola?

-Si amor…

-una cosa mas…

-Tú dirás…

-en caso de que Voldemort sea mas rápido que yo y me mate, ¿buscaras a alguien que te haga feliz?

-Tú no morirás, no digas eso…

-Ginny… necesito que me prometas que serás Feliz…

-Seré Feliz cuando tú vuelvas a mí…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de Autora**: Hola chicas, pues decidí publicar esta historia que tengo escrita desde hace tiempo y que de hecho tengo publicada en otra sitio… Soy la misma autora… en el otro sitio lo tengo con el nick name de Geryta!

Como ya la tengo lista pues voy a publicar regularmente!

Espero que les guste! Esta inspirada en una canción pero no puedo decirla ahorita por que adivinarían el final y no tendría ciencia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo les puse historia a una canción y use los personajes de esta saga.

**Capitulo 2: **

**Un Frio Adiós…**

Ginny se había levando cuando apenas salía el sol no había podido dormir mucho y al ver que comenzaba a amanecer decidió levantarse a preparar el desayuno para todos pero especialmente para Harry. Seria su último desayuno en casa antes de irse al frente de guerra, aunque ella no estaba feliz de que se tuviera que ir pero tenía que aceptarlo por que era su deber.

-Buenos Días madrugadora- le dijo Harry al entrar en la cocina y verla haciendo panquecas (N/A: hot-cakes o como les quieran llamar)

-Amor… ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Eso también te lo pregunto a ti, yo no pude dormir mucho

-Yo tampoco pude dormir mucho- le contesto ella haciendo pucheros y dándole un beso de buenos días

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿En quien pensabas acaso?-le pregunto él bromeando que estaba celoso

-Si eres tonto, pensaba en ti y no pude dormir por el miedo que tengo de que te vayas.

-Gin, sabes que eso es tema cerrado, es decisión tomada y no tiene discusión…

-Lo se, pero eso no me quita el miedo… entiéndeme, puedes morir... y si mueres yo me muero contigo…- se excuso ella esforzándose para que no se le salieran las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo de que quieres que hablemos?

-Como de que se te quema el desayuno- le contesto el como si nada

-Harry, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le grito Ginny comenzando a reír.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás miembros de la familia, en el ambiente reinaba un clima de tensión y nerviosismo, no era para menos ya que casi todos se preparaban para partir al frente de guerra, en casa solo quedarían los señores Weasley y Ginny, desayunaron en silencio mientras la Sra. Weasley sollozaba de vez en cuando y murmuraba cosas como "no es posible" "toda mi familia en el frente".

Llego la hora de la despedida, todos estaban listos para partir cuando Harry dijo

-Si me esperan un momento, por favor, tengo que hablar con Ginny… ven mi amor por favor...- le dijo llevándosela a la sala

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te vas a quedar?

-No mi niña, solo quiero darte un beso y esto…-le dijo abriendo una cajita. Ginny miro lo que había, no lo podía creer, Harry le regalaba una fina cadena de plata que tenia un dije con una G y de la letra salían una alas como de ángel. (N/A: no se si los magos creen en los ángeles pero igual lo pongo)- ¿Acaso no te gusta?- le pregunto desilusionado al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-Claro que me gusta, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba un detalle tan hermoso

-¿Sabes por que las alas?

-No mi cielo, ¿Por qué?

-Por que eres mi angelita preciosa…

-HARRY, es hora de irnos –oyeron la voz de Bill que apremiaba

Salieron de la sala rumbo al jardín donde esperaban los que se iban al frente de batalla.

Harry se despidió de los señores Weasley y antes de irse le dio otro beso a Ginny fue un beso de Adiós, y le dijo un suave adiós en el oído, Harry se alejaba por el jardín hacia la verja que separaba la Madriguera del resto del mundo…

Viéndolo alejarse Ginny sintió que su sangre se helaba y su voz tembló al decirle a su madre

-volverán pronto sanos y salvos ¿verdad?- esta pregunta fue respondida por un sollozo.

"este no puede ser el ultimo adiós mi amor, no lo será, te lo aseguro" pensó al verlo desaparecer en la distancia…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nota de Autora: Holaaaa! Bueno aquí dejo otro capitulo algo corto pero emocional a probar si aquí me leen… Dejen un Review para ver si la continuo publicando… si no recibo ni uno borrare la historia =(


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo los tome prestados para ponerle historia a una canción!

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_ **ingridsilla y Agus ()**

**Capitulo 3**

**Cartas**

_**Nota:**__ Ginny no ha vuelto a Hogwarts debido a la guerra_

Cartas iban y venían entre Harry y Ginny, hermosas cartas donde los chicos ponían en manifiesto sus sentimientos de amor y donde también expresaban sus más profundos temores.

"_Mi pequeña angelita, no tengo por que mentirte, eres la única a la que le puedo contarle esto, tengo mucho miedo, he visto horrores en esta guerra, no veo el momento de culminar mi misión para volver contigo y te Juro que lo primero que haré será comenzar a planear nuestra boda por que no pienso separarme de ti jamás, disculpa que no te pueda escribir mas, pero es que aquí no puedo distraerme mucho. Tengo que estar en Alerta Permanente como dice Moody_

_Siempre pensando en ti,_

_Harry" _

Ginny siempre había leído todas las cartas de Harry bajo un árbol de tronco gris que había en el jardín de la Madriguera, ella solía hablar con ese árbol para descargar un poco de su dolor, se sentía muy sola por que su padre trabajaba mucho y su madre siempre tenia los nervios de punta, ella tenia que ser la fuerte con su madre, pero cuando estaba sola tenia que desahogarse y la única manera era contarle a aquel árbol gris sus preocupaciones.

Al terminar de leer aquella carta no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de desesperación.

-Lo quiero aquí, aquí conmigo es su misión, su verdadera misión, el tiene que estar conmigo, su misión es dejar que yo lo haga feliz. Es injusto que solo el pueda salvar al mundo mágico…- Gritaba desesperada

Lloro largo rato y al calmarse un poco se dispuso a escribirle una carta con la que estaba dispuesta a sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas y si era posible calmarle su miedo, así ella estuviera muy mal quería hacerlo feliz.

"_Mi ojos lindos, ¿Cómo es eso de planear nuestra boda?, que yo sepa tu a mi no me has pedido matrimonio y de paso eres tan engreído que tomas como que voy a aceptar._

_Pero, POR SUPUESTO que SI acepto… ¿Te asustaste? ¿Y ahora estas sonriendo? Apuesto que si por que te conozco. TE AMO TANTO que ni yo misma lo creo posible, pero me sorprendo a mi misma amándote cada vez mas._

_No veo la hora que termines tu misión para que me dejes comenzar a cumplir la mía. ¿Que cual es?, pues simple, HACERTE FELIZ el resto de tu vida._

_Y si tú tienes miedo pues yo tengo mucho más al estar encerrada sin enterarme de nada. Por ultimo te pido un favor inmenso: No te me mueras, sin ti no podría seguir viviendo. Y diles a los otros que me hagan el mismo favor. _

_Te Ama Locamente._

_Tu pequeña_

_Ginny"_

Leyó la carta mil veces antes de enviarla por fin, no estaba muy segura de lo último que había escrito pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio la lechuza alejarse con su carta y volvió a llorar amargamente por largo rato, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y debía volver a casa y ser la chica fuerte que aparentaba ser frente a sus padres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nota de Autora: Pues chicas acá tienen otro capitulo, decidí que iba a publicar interdiario hasta que termine pero ya faltan solo 3 capitulitos y un pequeño epilogo… Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su review… por ustedes voy a continuar publicándolo, si alguien mas quiere poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y denle al botoncito que esta al final y escriban por lo menos un "Te leo"

Agus te contesto por acá tu review… Se que lo publique en un foro argentino pero en realidad no tengo el link por que estaba guardado en mis favoritos del buscador y cuando me formatearon la PC perdí todo eso… Gracias por tu Review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los tomé prestados un ratito!

**Capitulo 4:**

**¿Celoso?**

Harry había recibido la carta de Ginny, al principio había sonreído como ella había predicho pero al llegar al final de la carta una sombra de tristeza y dolor se apodero de su rostro y de sus hermosos ojos verdes (N/A: Lo siento, no pude evitar poner esto).

-¿Te sucede algo Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione que se encontraba con el en la tienda de campaña

-Ginny…- Susurro Harry más para si mismo que para ella

-¿Es carta de Ginny? ¿Qué dice?- seguía preguntando su amiga

-Nos pide un favor a todos…

-¿Qué favor?

-Que no muramos

-¿Entonces por que esa cara?

-¡POR QUE NO SE SI LE PODRE CUMPLIR!- Grito él de pronto

-No digas eso Harry… claro que le cumplirás – Le dijo Hermione con voz tranquila

-No soporto esta incertidumbre Hermy, siento que en cualquier momento Voldemort se presentara frente a esta tienda y me matara sin darme tiempo a reaccionar

Harry estaba realmente desesperado, Hermione camino hacia el y lo abrazo, dejo que se desahogara, él le contó lo de las cartas y todos los planes y sorpresas que le pensaba dar a Ginny cuando terminara la guerra.

Después de un rato se quedo dormido y Hermione salió de la tienda sintiéndose muy mal por su amigo que mas que eso era como su hermano.

Ron la vio salir de la tienda de Harry y sintió una oleada de celos tan grandes que no se pudo contener y la siguió por el campamento, la alcanzo en uno de los limites del campamento, la tomo de un brazo y la volteo para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Te vi salir de la tienda de Harry… ¿Qué hacías allí?

-¿Qué te sucede Ron? Me estas lastimando el brazo

Ron que se había dejado llevar por el impulso de los celos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y bajo la presión que ejercía en el brazo de Hermione pero no se lo soltó.

-No me has contestado- Le dijo esta vez un poco más calmado

-Hablaba con Harry… ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿O acaso no puedo hablar con mi amigo?

-¿De que hablaban?... no le estarán poniendo los cuernos a mi hermanita ¿verdad?

-Ron, ¿pero que cosas dices? Sabes muy bien que Harry y yo somos como hermanos y Ginny mi mejor Amiga… Además de que él ama profundamente a tu hermana y yo amo a…- Guardo silencio justo a tiempo

-¿Amas a quien? –Le pregunto el acercando lentamente su rostro al de la chica

-A… -Hermione pensaba si decir la verdad o no- A…- no podía pensar claramente con el tan cerca de su rostro

-Contéstame Hermy- le dijo peligrosamente cerca de sus labios mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Ella totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos azules de mirada profunda, tanto que no pudo evitar decir en un susurro ya que el estaba muy cerca de ella

-Te amo a ti Ronald…

El solo sonrió, era lo único que estaba esperando para terminar con la poca distancia que había entre los labios de ambos y se unieron en un beso que los dejo en las nubes y sin querer bajar.

Después de un buen rato disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios, dejaron de besarse para quedar unidos en un abrazo, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, escuchaba los latidos irregulares del corazón del chico, respiraba su aroma.

-Te Amo Hermy- Le dijo besándole la coronilla…

Ella sonrió y siguió disfrutando ese momento, por que había soñado con él durante mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de Autora:** Hola Chicas, se que este es un Harry/Ginny pero no pude evitar poner un poco de Ron/Hermione, espero no les moleste…

Muchas Gracias a Agus e Ingridsilla por sus reviews….

Lectoras si se portan bien conmigo les prometo 2 sorpresitas… Quizás les tenga una sorpresa!

Agus te respondo el review por acá: Gracias por tu review nena… Si la verdad es que los tiempos de Guerra son difíciles, y mas para aquellos que se quedan esperan con la incertidumbre del bienestar de aquellos a quienes aman… Por los sentimientos de Ginny fue que me vino a la mente ponerle historia a esta canción que dentro de poco les revelare cual es…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los tomé prestados un ratito!

**Capitulo 5**

"**La Batalla"**

Pasaron varios días, todo continuaba de la misma manera, tanto en La Madriguera como en el campamento del frente de guerra donde se encontraba Harry, el y Ginny continuaban enviándose cartas. Poco a poco se acercaba el momento en el que Harry debía enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Debes decirle a mi hermana lo que vas a hacer Harry- le decía Ron

-No Ron, ella ya esta muy preocupada como para agregarle mas preocupación

-Harry tiene razón Ron, ella ya esta muy mal, además de que si Harry le cuenta el plan por carta que es la única vía de comunicación que tienen alguien podría interceptar la carta y enterarse del plan, eso lo arruinaría todo- le dijo Hermione a su novio

-Bueno eso si es verdad, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos para cuando llegue el momento

Mientras tanto Ginny en la Madriguera también se preparaba, tenia un extraño presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo malo y se preparaba para escapar de casa en cuanto tuviera una señal de que en realidad llegara a ocurrir algo, mientras pensaba en Harry "¿Dónde estas amor?, ¿Dónde duermes hoy? Dame el beso aquel que me dijo 'adiós' Vuelve a mi y dame tu mano al andar, vuelve a mi y mira mis ojos llorar, dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mi" Como todas las noches Ginny se quedo dormida con rastros de lagrimas aun surcando su rostro.

Amaneció en el campamento, aunque no se podía decir que allí hubiese dormido alguien por que a pesar del silencio que reinaba todos los que allí permanecían estaban con los ojos abiertos en la vigilia mas larga de sus vidas puesto que el plan debía llevarse a cabo poco después del amanecer debido a que era en ese momento que la guardia de sus contrincantes se debilitaba, todos estaban listos, esperando la orden.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba fuertemente mientras una voz conocida grito:

-Preparados…

Harry destapo la botellita que tenia en la mano y la bebió de un tiro… Esa poción multijugos no sabía tan mal, no le agradaba la idea de enfrentarse a Voldemort siendo Ron pero era la mejor forma de despistar. Volteo hacia su lado derecho donde se encontraba Ron y este le sonrió dándole su apoyo, volteo hacia la izquierda y vio a otro Ron a su lado pero el sabia que era Hermione que también le sonrió y hasta Tuvo el valor de bromear con ella y decirle

-No te vayas a confundir…

Esta le sonrió de nuevo cuando de pronto se escucho

-¿Listos?- pregunto la misma voz.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza ya que no podían articular palabra al ver mas cercano el momento del enfrentamiento definitivo.

-Bueno vamos…- Al escuchar esta orden todos desaparecieron para aparecer en otro bosque no muy lejano de donde estaba apostado su campamento, todos buscaron donde esconderse, los tres amigos se escondieron juntos con el corazón en la garganta… esta vez era Harry el que debía dar la orden de avanzar… observaba atentamente los movimientos de los guardianes de la carpa (o tienda) principal, fue cuando vio que de la tienda salía Bellatrix y los mortífagos que vigilaban dirigieron su mirada lujuriosa hacia esta mujer mientras se internaba en otra un poco mas pequeña justo al lado, una vez Bellatrix hubo entrado en la otra tienda los mortífagos se pusieron a hablar en susurros entre ellos descuidando así su labor de vigilar y dándoles la oportunidad a Harry de salir de su escondite y comenzar con el ataque, los demás lo siguieron y tomaron por sorpresa a la mayoría de los que hacían guardia, a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado el ataque el Ron-Harry vio que Voldemort se unía a la batalla buscándolo pero sorprendido al encontrarse con un batallo de pelirrojos peleando con sus encapuchados mortífagos.

Voldemort comenzó a aturdir y petrificar a sus contrincantes mientras le gritaba a sus lacayos

-¡No los maten! ¡Alguno de estos es Potter y quiero estar seguro de que es el cuando lo mate!

Harry que no estaba muy lejos de allí sonrió por que el plan estaba funcionando, se deshizo rápidamente del mortífago con que peleaba en ese momento y con una señal les advirtió al verdadero Ron y a Hermione convertida en Ron que se le unieran para atacar los tres a Voldemort como estaba trazado en el plan. Al cabo de un buen rato de agotadora lucha

-Presiento que entre ustedes esta Potter y que los otros dos son sus estúpidos pero inseparables amiguitos- les dijo con tono de burla

-Pues adivina adivinador 'Voldemort'- dijo uno de ellos

-¡Aja! Te atrape- dijo Voldemort agarrándolo por la túnica y tomándole el cuello- Potter es el único altanero e insolente que se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre.

Harry se sentía impotente y pudo ver que el verdadero Ron comenzaba a desesperase debido que a quien había atrapado Voldemort era a Hermione (N/A: lo sabían por que a pesar de haber tomado la poción multijugos y de ir vestidos todos iguales cada uno llevaba algo que lo diferenciaba de los otros)

-Te equivocas 'Voldemort'- dijo Harry. Ron le capto la idea y mas pudo el temor de perder a Hermione que el temor al nombre de aquel al cual se estaba enfrentando y dijo…

- Y vaya que estas bien equivocado 'Voldemort'

El cara de serpiente se confundió mucho a ver esto y la soltó, fue justo en ese momento en que se fijo en que sus contrincantes ya estaban perdiendo el efecto de la poción multijugos y en la frente de uno de ellos se comenzaba a vislumbrar una cicatriz con forma de rayo…

-¡Avada Kedavra! – grito al mismo tiempo que escucho a otra voz gritar lo mismo…

Los hechizos chocaron y se unieron como ya había pasado una vez anterior en el cementerio aquel, esta vez ambos estaban menos sorprendidos de que sucediera esto, pero Harry recordó que había logrado mantener la conexión por que se había sentido feliz de volver a ver a sus padres, por eso esta vez pensó en lo que lo hacia feliz como si fuera a hacer un patronus, pensó en sus amigos y en Ginny, en su Ginny, en su amor, la conexión se hacia mas fuerte del lado de Harry por lo que Voldemort veía sus defensas muy bajas, no encontraba la manera de hacerle frente a la fuerza que tenia aquel muchacho y estaba enfurecido de que este le estuviera ganando la lucha… de pronto la conexión se rompió y dejo a Voldemort en el suelo sin vida y a Harry muy mal herido susurrando el nombre de la persona que quería que lo acompañara en ese momento donde se sentía desfallecer…

-Ginny…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de Autora:** Hola chicas… pues la sorpresa es que como este es el penúltimo capitulo decidí publicarlo seguido y que mañana publicare el capitulo final…. Y si se portan bien puede que les de otra sorpresa pero todo depende… Gracias ingridsilla y Agus por sus reviews

Agus… tienes razón nena… Ron tiene que sacarse esos complejos de inferioridad y verse el mismo claramente… pues la sorpresa como ves es que actualice seguido y espero poder actualizar mañana el capi final!

Nenas no me maten por dejarlo así… si se portan bien les publico mañana mismo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los tomé prestados un ratito!

**Las palabras de Harry fueron tomadas prestadas de la canción que canta el Grupo Camila llamada como este capitulo "Abrázame"**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Abrázame"**

-GINNY! GIN! – Ron entro a la Madriguera como un rayo gritando el nombre de su hermana, Harry la necesitaba…

Ginny despertó sobresaltada por escuchar la voz que la llamaba, estaba completamente vestida por que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida llorando y aun tenia el rostro mojado por que había soñado con que Harry estaba mal herido y la llamaba entre delirios. Ron entro en su habitación y ella sobresaltada se levanto

-¿Qué ha pasado Ron? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Donde esta Harry? ¿Y los demás?- Ginny miraba hacia la puerta como esperando que Harry entrara por ella de un momento a otro…

-Gin, quiero que estés tranquila… Harry esta mal herido y no hace mas que decir tu nombre… tienes que venir conmigo, sospecho que eres la única que puede salvarlo…

-¿Harry? ¿Pero que haces que no me llevas con el? Quiero verlo ¿Dónde esta? Llévame- respondió Ginny desesperada tirando de Ron hacia la puerta-

-Gin, quédate tranquila, no te desesperes…

-¿Qué no me desespere? ¿Cómo vienes a pedirme que no me desespere si me dices que el amor de mi vida se esta muriendo?- Ginny estaba histérica…

Salieron al jardín, Ron tomando a Ginny de la mano desaparecieron hacia el campo donde aun Harry se encontraba mal herido y llamando a su amor.

Aparecieron muy cerca y Ginny corrió hacia donde vio a un grupo de gente y a donde vio la larga melena de Dumbledore, cuando llego vio a Harry tendido en la yerba sobre las piernas de Hermione, en el rostro de esta se deslizaban unas silenciosas lagrimas y Ginny pensó en lo peor… se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de su amor y estiro su mano para tocarlo… como un milagro del cielo este abrió los ojos y la miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes… ella suspiro y le tomo la mano, sintió que casi todos los dejaban solos y allí solo quedaban Ron y Hermione para hacerles compañía y lo agradeció, el rostro de Harry demostraba un inmenso dolor y sus ojos no dejaban de explorar su rostro angustiado…

Harry comenzó a susurrarle

-Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido… que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor… y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor… Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía y abrázame…. y abrázame- Ginny se tendio a su lado abranzandolo como el le pedia- Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido, que Dios lo hace mejor… Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido y abrázame…y abrázame….Dame una razón para quedarme… Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido… que estoy desesperado según mis latidos…no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…

Harry hablaba con mucha dificultad, Ginny se aferraba a el como quien se aferra al borde de un precipicio cuando se esta a punto de caer

-Mi amor, no hables así por favor… te vas a poner bien, te vamos a llevar al hospital y estarás bien, nos casaremos, tendremos los hijos que quieras tener… sere tu esposa por mucho tiempo…- Ginny le susurraba al oído y hablando mas fuerte hacia Ron y Hermione pregunto- ¿Qué demonios hacemos que no lo llevamos a San Mungo?

-No es posible Gin…- le contesto Hermione- fue alcanzado por una maldición asesina, esta medio vivo por que no era tan fuerte debido a lo débil que estaba Voldemort, pero igual es una maldición asesina y no tiene cura posible…

-¡Pero el ya se salvo una vez de esa maldición! ¿Por qué no puede ahora?

-Gin esa vez su madre lo protegió, aquí no estaba ella y el sabia el riesgo que corría…

Ginny comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente abrazada a Harry

-No estés triste mi amor, quiero que seas feliz y que cumplas eso que me acabas de decir pero con otro… Te Amo Gin, nunca lo olvides…

Ella no conseguía articular palabra debido al nudo que se formo en su garganta, con un gran esfuerzo logro que su voz sonara un poco fuerte y le respondió – Y yo te Amo a ti Harry Potter, a ti y Te amare por siempre…

Sintió como la mano de Harry iba perdiendo presión sobre la suya, levanto la cabeza y vio su rostro sin vida… Ginny se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Harry en una especie de semiinconsciencia, sentía como la gente se movía a su alrededor y sentía el dolor de los demás, de Hermione que acaba de perder al único hermano que había tenido en su vida, sentía el dolor de Ron que perdió a su mejor amigo, sintió el dolor de todos, pero ninguno como el suyo propio… no sentía el suelo debajo de ella, le dolía respirar, le dolía acariciar aquella mano ya gélida… le dolían las palabras y los momentos que venían a su mente con rayos que cruzan el cielo… rayos como la cicatriz que tanto daño le había hecho en su vida al ser que ella mas amaba…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Nota de Autora: NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! Chicas este fic tiene Epilogo aunque aun no se si conservare el mismo que tenia desde hace tiempo o si le cambio algunas cositas por eso no les aseguro nada de que lo vaya a subir mañana… **

_**Gracias a Agus y Bertlin por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior! Y a las chicas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos!**_


	7. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los tomé prestados un ratito!

_Hola chicas… aquí les trigo el cortito epilogo y antes de que lean les dejo el link de la canción que me inspiro para escribirlo de la manera en que lo hice ya saben quiten los espacios http : / www. youtube .com/ watch?v= Ce0mualv2Fk__ y mas abajo también les copio la letra de la canción por si prefieren leerla!_

_La canción es __**Dile al Sol del grupo la Oreja de Van Gogh**_

**Lean Abajo que les tengo una sorpresa final!**

**Epilogo…**

"**Dile al Sol"**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, pero ella ya no era consiente de nada… Asistió a un funeral donde todos la abrazaban y le expresaban condolencia y ella no entendía por que… Asistió a un entierro donde se desmorono por completo al ver que el Harry iba a ser cubierto de tierra… Asistió a actos en donde le rendían honores a alguien que no había asistido y que ella recibía medallas en nombre de esa persona… Se movía por moverse, comía por comer, dormía por dormir…

Su vida era un absoluto desastre, no entendía por que Harry no llegaba a abrazarla y calmar ese dolor que tampoco entendía… No terminaba de aceptar la ausencia, el tiempo pasaba y ella no se daba cuenta, quería que Harry volviera, que el sol devolviera el calor que ella ya no sentía…

Su mente no dejaba de repetir ¿Dónde estas amor? ¿Dónde duermes hoy? Dame el beso aquel que me dijo adiós, adiós… Vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar… Vuelve a mi y mira mis ojos llorar… Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mí….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nota de Autora: Chicas créanme que cuando lo termine de escribir llore a mares, soy una sensiblona que le encantan los finales felices y en un momento dado dude muchísimo si de verdad dejar a Harry muerto pero así lo pensé en un primer momento y bueno es mejor dejar las cosas como se pensaron en un principio para no dañarlas al final…

No me aguante y ESCRIBI UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO! **OJO: **El final final es el que ya esta acá… pero como regalo por tan lindas que han sido y no me quisieron matar, lo mas que hicieron fue mandarme a Bellatrix con sus mejores Crucios (Los cuales todavía me causan dolor) LO voy a publicar el 1 de agosto por que ya mas tarde no podré porque ando de aniversario de novios =) Si estoy publicando a medianoche por que cuando estuve en la compu temprano pensé que lo había hecho y luego me acorde de que no lo había subido! Nos despedimos como se debe en el final alternativo!

Disculpen por no nombrarlas ni haberles respondido sus reviews pendientes pero ando un pelin ajetreada! Se los debo!

_Dile al Sol- La Oreja de Van Gogh_

_Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad, que separó un joven y dulce amor,  
él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar.  
Fue una lanza la que atravesó, mil sentimientos y un corazón,  
él murió de pie, nunca regresó ..._

Vuelve a mi  
y dame tu mano al andar.  
Vuelve a mi  
y mira mis ojos llorar.

Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mi.

Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós, se heló su sangre y tembló su voz,  
mientras se alejaba su joven amor.  
Cuentan que todas las mañanas va, a conversar con un viejo árbol gris,  
a él le habla de su gran soledad.

Donde estás amor, donde duermes hoy, dame el beso aquel, que me dijo adiós, que me dijo adiós ...

Vuelve a mi  
y dame tu mano al andar.  
Vuelve a mi  
y mira mis ojos llorar.

Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mi.


	8. Final Alternativo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los tomé prestados un ratito!

**Les pido Disculpas por atrasarme, ayer no me dieron chance de conectarme en la computadora en todo el día y ya iban por el mismo camino!**

**Capitulo 6 (Final Alternativo)**

"**Despertar"**

-GINNY! GIN! – Ron entro a la Madriguera como un rayo gritando el nombre de su hermana, Harry la necesitaba…

Ginny despertó sobresaltada por escuchar la voz que la llamaba, estaba completamente vestida por que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida llorando y aun tenia el rostro mojado por que había soñado con que Harry estaba mal herido y la llamaba entre delirios. Ron entro en su habitación y ella sobresaltada se levanto

-¿Qué ha pasado Ron? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Donde esta Harry? ¿Y los demás?- Ginny miraba hacia la puerta como esperando que Harry entrara por ella de un momento a otro…

-Gin, quiero que estés tranquila… Harry esta mal herido y no hace mas que decir tu nombre… tienes que venir conmigo, sospecho que eres la única que puede salvarlo…

-¿Harry? ¿Pero que haces que no me llevas con el? Quiero verlo ¿Dónde esta? Llévame- respondió Ginny desesperada tirando de Ron hacia la puerta-

-Gin, quédate tranquila, no te desesperes…

-¿Qué no me desespere? ¿Cómo vienes a pedirme que no me desespere si me dices que el amor de mi vida se esta muriendo?- Ginny estaba histérica…

Salieron al jardín, Ron tomando a Ginny de la mano desaparecieron hacia el campo donde aun se encontraba Harry…

Ginny y Ron aparecieron muy cerca del sitio donde Harry se encontraba muy mal herido…. Ginny vio un corro de gente y se apresuro en llegar allí, sentía el corazón en la garganta y esto no le permitía romper a llorar…

En lo que la gente la miraba se apartaba, sentía todo esto muy sub.-real… sentía que no era ella misma… ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Poco a poco llego al centro de la multitud y lo vio… tendido en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodilla de Hermione, en los ojos de esta se vislumbraban unas cuantas lagrimas y este hecho hizo que Ginny se imaginara lo peor… Pero no… Cuando Ginny estuvo cerca de Harry se dio cuenta de que el aun respiraba muy lentamente pero aun respiraba…

Se acerco y Hermione levanto la cabeza…

-Gin…-dijo

-Hermione ¿Qué le paso?

Hermione le contó con detalle lo que había pasado… Ginny le escucho atenta tomando a Harry de la mano, se imagino que este estaba inconsciente por que no sintió ninguna reacción de parte de el, pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo así para que descansara…

-Gin, Harry esta mal… - termino de decir Hermione…-Perdió la conciencia poco después de que Ron fuera a buscarte, ya lo vieron los sanadores que estaban luchando con nosotros y dicen que…-Hermione no se atrevió a continuar

-¿Qué dicen Hermione? Contesta de una vez- le pregunto Ginny mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry

-Dicen que cayó en un estado de coma… y que no saben si despertara…

-¿No saben si despertara? No, Harry solo esta durmiendo…

-Ginny por favor despierta y vuelve a la realidad…- le dijo Ron con tono serio y autoritario que había estado escuchando todo desde detrás de Ginny- Harry necesita que estés a su lado y debes afrontarlo todo con madurez y con fortaleza hermanita, no estarás sola pero tu eres lo mas importante para Harry y el necesita sentirte fuerte… y solo eso lo hará regresar…

Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos, eran escasos los momentos en que Ron le hablaba de aquella manera pero tenia razón y ella seria justo lo que Harry necesitaba que ella fuera…

Harry fue trasladado a San Mungo en estado de coma… El tiempo pasaba y no sucedía ningún cambio… Harry continuaba sin reaccionar y Ginny pasaba con él casi todo el día, y le cantaba al oído aquella canción que le había quedado de la ausencia de Harry "¿Dónde estas amor?, ¿Dónde duermes hoy? Dame el beso aquel que me dijo 'adiós' Vuelve a mi y dame tu mano al andar, vuelve a mi y mira mis ojos llorar, dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mi"

Ginny se hallaba ya muy desanimada, se le veía cansada… Hermione y Ron no la dejaban sola… cuando ella necesitaba irse a comer o a descansar ellos cuidaban de Harry… en realidad no podía quejarse todos la ayudaban en cierta manera… Cuando dormía junto a Harry sentía que las almas de ambos volaban juntas y que eran felices, aunque solo fuera un sueño ellos eran felices…

En el transcurso de uno de estos sueños mientras sujetaba la mano de Harry sintió una ligera presión por parte de esa mano gélida… en un primer momento creyó haber confundido la fantasía con la realidad… pero la presión aumento ligeramente y al mismo tiempo sintió una caricia en el dorso de la mano, en el sitio donde se encontraba el pulgar de Harry… levanto la cabeza y vio aquello que había estado esperando por 6 largos meses, esos ojos esmeralda que la miraban desorientados…

-No se donde estoy, ni que me paso… pero me encanta despertar así…- Su voz estaba ronca a causa del tiempo que tenia sin usarla pero Harry había despertado al fin y le había hablado, esta vez no era un sueño y no era su alma solamente… era Harry en cuerpo y alma…

Ginny no cabía en si misma de la felicidad… le cubrió el rostro de besos a su amado mientras lagrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro y le dijo….

-Pensé que no volverías a mi, que bueno que le dijiste al sol….

-¿De que hablas?- Harry hacia un esfuerzo por hablar bien…

-Nada amor, después te explico… ahora no te esfuerces mucho… voy a llamar al sanador de turno…

La noticia lleno de felicidad al mundo mágico pero nadie estaba más feliz que aquellos que eran la familia de Harry… Apenas se enteraron llegaron a San Mungo y sin importarles que no era hora de visita pasaron a verlo… allí estaban todos aquellos que Harry amaba, sus amigos que eran como sus hermanos, su mentor, sus suegros que eran como sus padres, sus profesores que tanto lo habían apoyado… La Felicidad embargaba todo a su alrededor pero había un par de ojos que volvían a brillar con intensidad, el amor de su vida estaba bien y había despertado…

**Nota de Autora:** Espero que les guste este final también aunque el real es el otro. Chicas quiero agradecerles inmensamente su apoyo a _**Agus; ingridsilla y Bertlin**_. Sus Reviews me animan mucho! Y aprovechando que son pocas pues le dedico unas palabras a cada una por acá…

_**Agus:**_ Nena me hiciste sonrojar con todo lo que me dijiste… Yo no me considero Maravillosa ni nada por el estilo en cuanto a la escritura por que soy muy critica con mi trabajo pero me hiciste creérmelo xD jajajajajajaja Espero nos leamos pronto, aunque no se si vuelva a escribir HP por que ahorita estoy enfocada en el Fandom de Twilight y tengo varios proyectos pensad allá!

_**Ingridsilla**_: Aunque viniste a mi casita y trajiste a Bellatrix pues te agradezco que me leyeras y espero que este final alternativo te deje un poco mejor que el otro, espero me perdones por matar a Harry (te aseguro que a mi me dolió muchísimo) pero sabes que cuando vienen las ideas pues hay que seguirlas, siento que si hubiese cambiado el final hubiese alterado la canción que me inspiro y no hubiese servido de nada! Nos leemos por ahí nena!

_**Bertlin:**_ Amiga! Sabes que me emociona muchísimo que me leyeras en este Fandom también! Eres un gran apoyo para mi y gracias por los consejos cuando estaba indecisa sobre el Epilogo! Nos leemos!

_**Y a todas las demás que me leyeron pero que solo agregaron en Alertas y Favoritos**_ pues Gracias a ustedes también para ustedes también escribí y no estaría de mas un review de despedida para esta autora que acaba de culminar un fic =)

Si hay alguna chica aquí que lea en el Fandom de Twilight las invito a pasarse por la historia que tengo allá, es un Jasper/Alice y se llama Atrapada en tu Mirada… también les promociono un proyecto conjunto que tengo con unas amigas, se llama Reto Cullen-Swan donde 4 escritoras se unen para hacer una misma historia pero cada una enfocada en una pareja de Crepúsculo diferente… ya este publicada la primera parte escrita por mi amiga Bertlin y el miércoles que viene será publicada la segunda parte! Les dejo el link de Las Mosqueteras Cullen y en los favoritos conseguirán la historia http: /www .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519368/ Las%20Mosqueteras%20Cullen (ya saben quiten los espacios)

Y ya me dejo de tanta habladora y me despido!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO CHICAS!

¿Me merezco un último Review?


End file.
